1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electron gun system for color picture tubes and more particularly to a gun system having at least one grid electrode having coined depressions on its sides in the area of the apertures for the electron beams.
2. Description of the Prior Art
European Pat. No. B-45,547 discloses an electron gun system of the above kind which has at least two grid electrodes. At least one of the grid electrodes has coined depressions on both sides in the area of the apertures for the electron beams. The coined depressions are produced on both sides, essentially at the same time, and their surfaces are parallel in relation to each other and in relation to the surfaces of the grid electrode. When coining such grid electrodes, the resulting pressure is so high that the coining tools can break or have only a very short tool life.